My Sweetest Downfall
by cellardoor
Summary: She loved him first. Didn't that count for something? The story of not letting go of past loves, even when they've already let go of you. Jommy.


**AN: Based on Regina Spektor's Song "Samson". Just another One-Parter while I fight the writer's block for everything else I am playing with.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

She walked down the street in the pouring rain alone. Her hair was soaked and dripped down her body—her wet shirt clung to her small frame as she lifted her head towards the sky, allowing the rain to cleanse her of her past. 

She turned the corner on the busy street just as a laughing couple exited a taxi cab and made their way to their front door. Dressed to the nines they tripped over each other as they were embraced in one another's arms. The sound of their giggles echoed through the night air and formed like sirens in her ears.

She brought her head down and glanced towards to couple. At that moment everything went into slow motion as she watched the silky dress of the woman sway in the rain, forming to just the right curves of her body, the man brought his hand around her waist and leaned in to kiss her neck and then giggled a secret in her ear. The woman laughed in response gripping his hand in her own.

She stood frozen in the rain, the single tear falling from her eye blending in with the rain drops sliding down her cheeks. Her head began to fill with memories, spilling over her head like a swarm of killer bees. _You are my sweetest downfall_, she watched as they entered the house, closing the door behind them. _I loved you first_.

She quickly made her way across the street and peered through the open window into the couple's house. The woman was taking off her jacket as he was untying his shoes on the couch. She approached him and sat down in his lap, only one shoe off he leaned up to kiss her, turning her and gently resting her on her back, as she melted into the couch with him on top of her.

Back at home she kept a journal under her pillow, beneath the sheets of paper lies her truth. The love she would never let go, the one who no matter how hard she tried, she could not force out of her heart. _Your hair was long when we first met_, she watched through the window, reliving her past vicariously through this chance encounter.

The rain illuminated her in the moonlight. She looked at her reflection in the now dark window. The lights went off about an hour ago, but she couldn't bring herself to move from the spot she had been standing in for the past three hours. She just wanted to go for a walk, she hadn't seen him in two years and she never expected to run into him like this.

A light suddenly turned on, she brought her eyes to the source of the newfound brightness and watched as he entered the kitchen. He exited a mere two minutes later, a slice of wonder bread partially eaten in his hand, his hair now short, as he made his way back to bed, where she was sure the other woman was waiting.

It saddened her that they were the only two people that would remember what they once shared. That history books would forget about them, and the bible didn't mention them. They were the only two people in the world with the memories that invaded her every thought. _You are my sweetest downfall._ _I loved you first._

She imagined herself waiting for him in his bed as he came back with a single slice of wonder bread half eaten… the memories were getting harder to bear as she closed her eyes and thought back….

_They had gone to bed early after watching a movie. She lay there, waiting for him to come back from the kitchen where he claimed to be getting a drink. He suddenly emerged in the doorframe._

"_Your hair looks red from this light," he titled his head, "You look beautiful," he smiled before stepping into the bedroom and lying next to her._

_She rolled onto her side and ran her fingers through his long thick hair, "Can I cut your hair?" she smiled playfully into his eyes. He shrugged—she could do anything she wanted._

_She grabbed a pair of dull scissors from her bed side table and in the dull yellow light of the bedroom she cut his hair, it fell to the floor in small clumps and when she was done and he turned to look at her, melting her heart.. She could see his face now and his bright blue eyes the spoke only to her—she leaned down and kissed him. _

_He glanced at himself in the mirror from the bed, "You did alright," he ran his own fingers through his hair and leaned down on top of her, kissing her till the morning light. _

_You are my sweetest downfall._

He never grew his hair out again. Together they couldn't bring the columns down, they couldn't destroy a single one and now he had moved on. Two years and she stood in the street watching as he romanced another.

It saddened her as she bent her head down and finally after four hours turned and walked away from the window that had allowed her to steal this night from the two of them.

She would never forget him because he was her sweetest downfall, Sadie Harrison walked home alone that night, the memories of Tommy and Jude from just a mere few minutes ago burning her heart.

"I loved him first," she whispered, never looking back.


End file.
